


six weeks and home

by fascinationex



Series: bleach works by fascinationex [13]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Smut, tier bestias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fascinationex/pseuds/fascinationex
Summary: They dutifully submit applications, red-circle advertisements and make short unhelpful phone calls. But, honestly, there’s only so much time they can spend bickering about that. The world of the living is safe, but it’s also polluted and strange and -- neither of them wants to leave the quiet enclosed space of their apartment. Certainly neither of them wants to leave the other.But there’s a huge bed with soft sheets that smell just like them and Harribel-sama and Sung-Sun, and the sunlight lancing through the window is warm and gentle, and there are a lot of ways for two adult arrancar to entertain themselves throughout the long lazy hours of the day.Porny addition, set in the same universe as Six Weeks In The Wrong Direction.





	six weeks and home

It is quiet with both Harribel-sama and Sung-Sun gone, out, being productive. Apacci and Mila Rose hunt through the papers and they use Mila Rose’s phone to look at job listings online. 

They dutifully submit applications, red-circle advertisements and make short unhelpful phone calls. But, honestly, there’s only so much time they can spend bickering about that. The world of the living is safe, but it’s also polluted and strange and -- neither of them wants to leave the quiet enclosed space of their apartment. Certainly neither of them wants to leave the other. 

There’s safety in numbers, after all, and if they measure by power alone, Apacci and Mila Rose count for two or three each, at least. 

But there’s a huge bed with soft sheets that smell just like them and Harribel-sama and Sung-Sun, and the sunlight lancing through the window is warm and gentle, and there are a lot of ways for two adult arrancar to entertain themselves throughout the long lazy hours of the day. 

Mila Rose arches beneath Apacci’s deft, exploratory hands. Then she sighs and bats at Apacci’s head where she has her face buried blissfully between her breasts. "Are you going to eat me out or not? Honestly, you’re ridiculous --"

"Yeah, yeah," Apacci mutters, reluctantly drawing away from two of the most perfect tits in existence.

She gives one of Mila Rose's nipples a sharp little bite that makes her twitch and yelp, but it's kind of a good yelp, the sort that means 'that's sensitive', and not really the sort that means 'ow'. Mila Rose is just a goddamn drama queen.

Apacci ignores her angry eyebrows and shoves her tongue in her belly button until she gets an entirely different kind of squeak and a squirm, and then wriggles back and moves down her prone body before she can complain too much.

Mila Rose spreads her legs apart with very little prompting, and Apacci honestly likes getting her hands on her thighs. They are long and heavy with muscle beneath her brown skin, and on their insides the skin is velvety soft and beautifully warm -- but she can always feel the muscle under them. She digs her thumb in, feeling the ropy thickness of it. The muscle clenches then relaxes. Fuck yeah.

Mika Rose's pubic mound and vulva are bare to the air with her legs spread obscenely by Apacci's own strong hands. She's decorated with curls of dark hair, and Apacci slides the fingers of one hand through them. Hair is a weird texture on Apacci's face -- she doesn't mind it, exactly, but it's thicker at the top of the pubic mound and she hates getting hair in her teeth so she holds her face above Mila Rose's skin and breathes out a soft, hot, damp breath.

The air is feather light and sudden and it washes over Mila Rose's vulva and the swollen tip of her clitoris. Her strong thigh twitches under Apacci's fingers. She squirms her hips at the rush of warm breath.

Apacci kind of wants to laugh. She loves feeling in control while Mila Rose squirms and bitches about it, but she doesn't. Laughing is a good way to get kicked in the head, and Mila Rose is exactly that flexible.

Instead she leans in closer, closer, until every breath is rushing over Mila Rose's flushed, slick vulva. She's delightfully pink, and she smells -- rich, salty. Apacci can absolutely smell how much she wants it.

Apacci slides her fingertips lightly and gently over the outer lips and feels her thigh flex again.

"Apacci, if you don't fucking hurry up," Mila Rose hisses, wriggling, "I am going to beat you until you can't walk."

Apacci looks up at her face. She has to look past her generous breasts to even get there, which are just -- they're lovely and soft, and the brown nipples are tight and pointed in the air, and there's a tiny gleam of sweat in the dip between them. They shift every time Mila Rose takes a deep breath, and she is taking a lot of those in rapid succession. It's a little mesmerising. Beyond that, her pretty face is flushed darkly across the nose, and her mouth is wet and her pupils are huge.

"Mmm, you'd try," says Apacci, and for once she takes an order without testing the consequences. It's not exactly a hardship. She keeps her eyes on Mila Rose's flushed face when she leans in between her thighs. She gathers saliva on her tongue and slides its tip between the lips of her labia, then licks a long wet line up, up, until she can feel the swollen knot of her clitoris with her lips and her tongue. She slides her finger inside, and finds that Mila Rose is hot and soft and soaking, slick enough to slide in another finger easily.

As soon as Apacci's wet warm tongue rubs up towards her clitoris, Mila Rose drops her head back and makes a long, loud, luxurious groan. Apacci keeps her eyes on her face long enough to see her squeeze her eyes shut and swallow hard That's very encouraging.

Apacci crooks her fingers gently, rubbing from the inside while she makes long steady strokes with her tongue, and when Mila Rose's groans rise to a squeak she draws off a little, away from that direct contact with her clitoris. Sometimes, she knows, it's better to press her tongue somewhere else, to slide it slick and filthy inside the fleshy pink curves of her labia, or to draw back and let herself breathe through her mouth for a moment, just fingering Mila Rose, rubbing relentlessly inside of her when she catches her breath. Apacci isn't trying to pretend she's calm about this. Her own breathing is almost as hard as Mila Rose's, and the feeling of Apacci panting softly over her vulva makes her twitch and shiver.

Mila Rose knocks the hand on her thigh away and slings it over Apacci's shoulder instead. She can feel the heavy muscle in her quad clench against her jaw, and a second later one long-fingered hand is buried in her hair.

"Here," Mila Rose says, short and demanding, and Apacci makes a squawk and then a short huffing noise as her nose is suddenly buried in Mila Rose's pubic hair. Her hand is like iron on Apacci's head, and she wants to jerk back and fight it on principle a little, but --

But Mila Rose smells good, and she's still hot and slick and she still clenches around Apacci's fingers. Her hips roll against Apacci's face, demanding. Apacci opens her mouth, rubbing her lips against the slick salty-sweet flesh as she does, and she works her tongue, hard and long and slow. She loses time there. She rubs with her fingers and she sucks and she licks and she doesn't bother to swallow back the saliva from her mouth. It smells good and rich, and it tastes filthy and sweet and salty, and the sounds are wet and thick and completely vile in the quiet. They are a counterpoint to Apacci's breathless panting and Mila Rose's hard heaving breaths and helpless breathy moans.

Mila Rose's voice is low and guttural, grunts and hard long breaths, and when she comes it is with her fingers yanking on Apacci's hair and her hips twisting and her long legs clenching, thighs like silky, warm-muscled steel around Apacci's skull. She moans and Apacci maybe moans with her. Mila Rose arches and her limbs shake with tension, and then she melts beneath her, boneless and liquid.

"Ah," she says, between huge heavy breaths.

Apacci draws away, looking up at Mila Rose's heaving breasts and licking her lips shamelessly. The taste is unique, a little like sweat but slick and sweet.

Mila Rose gives an uncomfortable twitch when Apacci withdraws her fingers, but she doesn't say anything. She just breathes, blinks. It takes her a while to come down, but Apacci is only so patient.

She kneels, finishes licking her fingers, making a show of it when she sees Mila Rose watching with hazy eyes. Then she crawls back up her cooling body and licks the soft giving curve of her boob. It feels amazing in her mouth, honestly, so soft and silky and fleshy. She can't help but reach up and squeeze, gently, with one hand. The boob gives, soft and fleshy and. Unngh. She doesn't have a word for it, but she's desperately horny and she's kind of in love with Mila Rose's boobs.

Apacci wonders if she'd ever get anything done if she had her own big tits to play with. Probably -- it's never the same when it's her own body.

She bites, making Mila Rose yelp and leaving an imprint of teeth. She knows it'll bruise spectacularly. Boobs are like that. They're soft. They bruise.

"What the fuck, ow," says Mila Rose, shoving at her.

"Don't be a bitch," Apacci complains, snapping at her fingers instead. Perhaps sensing the path of least resistance, Mila Rose lets her have her fingers. Apacci closes her teeth on two of them but doesn't bite down. She could. She's a hollow, and her jaw is strong. She could snap the bones with her teeth easily. And Mila Rose is powerful enough to be tempting -- but it's the furthest thing from her mind right now. All Apacci is thinking about is the throbbing ache between her own thighs. She can feel the rush of tension up her spine and coiling in her belly when she squeezes them together. She can feel her own internal muscles clench when Mila Rose looks at her speculatively.

She sucks on Mila Rose's fingers, hard, and gets a soft noise for the effort.

"Get on your back," says Mila Rose, and Apacci lets her roll her over, lets her loom above her, bigger and darker and with her hair completely wild around her face, spilling forward to slide over Apacci's shoulders and breasts when she leans in for a kiss.

Her lips are soft and inside her mouth is hot, and she sucks on Apacci’s tongue until she’s breathless. She hooks her own long legs arouns Mila Rose’s body and wraps her arms around her neck and reels her in, heedless of the hair caught between them. She arches and rubs herself against her like a needy cat. 

Mila Rose makes a soft bemused sound. “You’re lucky, Appaci, that I’m not a little shit like you are,” she says, and she disentangles herself from Apacci’s long limbs and scrapes her teeth on her belly as she makes her way down between her legs. 

**Author's Note:**

> (see it’s not all about looking for gainful employment u see. Sometimes it’s about having the luxury of safety, so u can eat ur gf out when she wants u to) *eyes-emoji.gif*
> 
> If there was something you liked about this, let me know! But if I'm honest it was basically just for me. >.>
> 
> (It wasn't gonna go on Ao3 at all tbh but tumblr wouldn't let me do things like "use apostrophes in a text post" so. Here we are.)


End file.
